jurassic_survival_the_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
T-Rex Nest (Event)
T-Rex Nest: This Event/Location is considered one of the hardest locations on the Jurassic Survival World Map, as it contains one of the most evil dinosaurs in the game. The T-Rex. At 1000 health and with the speed of the Flash, you better be well equipped for this map. Once you enter the map, you can see that your In-Game Character says immediately that you should hide in the bushes to hide from the T-Rex. Listen to him! The T-rex's in this map are Hyper-Sensitive, and can spot you from 300 M away. Running towards the nest would be an instant death for you. Oh, and by the way, have I mentioned?>'THE T-REX IN THIS MAP HAS THE ABILITY TO DO ONE HIT KILL, NO MATTER WHAT ARMOR YOU ARE WEARING.' By hiding in the bushes, you can get closer and closer to the nest, until you can see red icons moving very fast on your Mini-Map,(Top Right Corner). Those are the T-Rex's, and as far as I know, there are usually 2 - 3 of them at this location. You can tell if the T-Rex is either too close to you, or is chasing you by the shaking of the screen, and by your character saying, "They Spotted Me! Run!!!" Once again, listen to him! Don't be a hero in this case, unless you want to do zero damage to the T-Rex and lose all your stuff. If you get very close to the nest, your character will say,"Wow, the whole family is here." If you are able to time it right, and if you are lucky enough, you can eventually get the chance to search the nest. If you are worried about the amount of time that your character will take searching the nest, do not worry. It only takes, in this location, 1.5 seconds for your character to search the nest. After searching the nest, you will see the T-Rex Eggs. GRAB IT, AND RUN LIKE HECK OUT OF THERE. Don't risk anything, and KEEP.ON.RUNNING. Don't risk getting killed by the T-Rex's after all this Hard Work. Take the egg to your Base/Home, and store it in a safe location. As of now, Dinosaur eggs cannot be hatched. You may need to wait for Future Updates by the Jurassic Survival Admins until you can actually hatch it. Danger Detection Bar: When you enter this event and sneak through the bushes / grasses while a T-Rex is close by, you may see a Danger Detection Bar above your character's head. The color will indicate how close the T-Rex can detect you. It has four different colors. But the most you have to watch out for is the last two color indicators: Red and Orange. Danger Detection Color Indicators: * Yellow - Your presence is noticed. But you are either still too far or hidden. * Yellow-Orange - You got noticed. They are coming over to investigate, turn around to the bushes, or run the other way to escape your zone ** Only if they are far away enough. * Orange - Too close! Stay away from the face / head. Or try to run the other way. * Red - You got caught. Run for your life or die. ** If you do die, then "Good luck with looting your corpse." *** T-Rex may linger near the areas you died or near where you escaped from them to. Some Survival Tips: 1. Footwear and Bag are required. * Equipment must be disposable or cheaply crafts-able in case of deaths * Footwear have to be highest speed as possible you have on hands. ** Do not carry heavy Weapons or anything that will slow you down. * Bag must be empty until you start looting; ** If you don't plan to loot Chests, but just the Nest, then reserve an empty slot 2. Deal with your hygiene. * Even if this is an Event, T-Rex Patrols are still Dinosaurs * Safety procedures because T-Rex can detect you by smell in this Event 3. Scout your surroundings while staying close to the bushes or edges as possible. * Locations of Chests / Loots ** May contain Common, Uncommon, Rare and Epic Loots ** There are only 3, each randomly placed. * Locations of Bushes (Your only Hideouts) ** If you got spotted by T-Rex, hiding or crouching in a bush won't save you * Locations of T-Rex Patrol's walking pattern ** Try to avoid triggering the T-Rex's Danger Detection Bar ** If yellow, then you are a little safe but not for long ** So try to stay away from them as possible * Location of Nest ** Usually in the center, open vulnerable field, and a little far away from bushes ** Risky if T-Rex Patrol are still around * Location of Mangos, Palm Trees, Stones (Optional Loots) * Locations of your Escape Routes ** When you run from any T-Rex or sneaks away as quick as possible 4. Always stay on the move. * Just because you can hide in the bushes, doesn't mean the T-Rex Patrol can't find you because if you are still in their areas of Danger Detection - Yellow-Orange, Orange, and Red Bar; ** The T-Rex will walk back and forth; rotating their movement near you location ** Eventually you will be stuck between 2 or 3 tight Dinosaur's Detection Range *** Or die, if you don't keep moving in the bushes and out of their ways * If you stand there at the Exit Zone or Edges of your Perimeter without moving ** You will die because they are walking (or eventually running) toward you * If you are hiding in the bushes, and a T-Rex walks into your Hiding Spot ** Do not run. (Common mistakes leading to a penalized demise.) ** Move around the edges of the bushes to the T-Rex's tail away from its head *** If no other T-Rex are around, you may trigger Orange Danger Bar to Yellow-Orange ** Move quickly away from T-Rex's face / snout *** Else you will automatically trigger Red Danger Bar *** And suffer a penalized death with T-Rex Patrol guarding your recent corpse * If the T-Rex backs are turned, time the pattern and give yourself a distance in the chances you will act: ** When T-Rex walks off your mini-map ** T-Rex walking without a pause yet toward the other side AWAY from you *** Then you can sneak away as quickly as possible, then run *** Or run, but make sure that you have a little more distance from the T-Rex's detection range should they turn back and walks toward you. 5. Loot whatever you can, then run. * If you want to be greedy, then that's whether you got the chances to make it. * You have options of looting: ** 1. Loots all 3 Chests, then Run back Home and don't return until next time. ** 2. Loots the Nest only, then Run back Home and don't return until next time. ** 3. Loots all 3 Chests, then Run back Home and Return for the Nest. ** 4. Loots the Nest only, then then Run back Home and Return for the Chests. ** 5. Or don't bother, just take whatever you find and leave for Home. *** And try your luck at finding other Chests at the next Nest Event. Category:Events Category:Locations